


Sherlock Finds Out

by sherlockpond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, Hinted Sherlock/John, M/M, Sadness, Sherlock is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to Mycroft's flat to give him information on a case. Little do they know that Mycroft has a 'friend' over. Sherlock's reaction to Mycroft's new relationship and who it is is colourful to say the least. Mycroft explains how lonely his life has been and how he has never had anyone in his life before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Finds Out

“MYCROFT!”

The shout was coming from the front door as Sherlock banged the door as hard as he could.

“MYYYYYYYYYCROFT!”

Huffing and pulling the dressing gown tighter around himself the politician hurried down the corridor and pulled open the door to find Sherlock, red faced, with an embarrassed looking John standing next to him.

“What bloody kept you?” Sherlock hissed before looking over his brother and suddenly his eyebrows shot up “you have a _friend_ over?”

“Lovely to see you too brother,” Mycroft turned to John and gave a weak smile “Doctor Watson,”

“Mycroft,” John said as Sherlock barged into Mycroft’s flat.

“We solved your little _issue_ , Mycroft, all the details are here. Turns out that your secretary, Thomas Poulter, was leaking information to his allies in Germany; I think you might need to look a little deeper into some of your employee’s background information,” Sherlock said smugly as he pulled out an folder with all the information  in and threw it on the table where it landed with a resounding _thud!_

“Right, thank you, Sherlock, now please leave,” Mycroft said before gesturing for the pair to leave

John looked confused and Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, I get it, are you ashamed of us? Don’t want your romantic interest to see us?” Sherlock asked taking a step towards his brother

“I’m not rising to your childish plights, Sherlock, you’ve given me the information so please go,” Mycroft said a little quieter

Sherlock’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“No,” he said “not ashamed, that’s not it is it? Something… something else, what could it be?”

John saw movement in the next room, there was a flash of tanned skin and grey hair…no…surely not…

“Did you get rid of them? I’m just dying for you again,”

It was at that moment that Greg Lestrade decided to walk in, with nothing to cover his modesty. He saw Sherlock an John and froze, pulling the nearest cushion from the sofa, covering himself up and blushing profusely.

John could never recall another moment in which Sherlock’s eyebrows raised higher.

“ ** _HIM_**?” Sherlock shouted at Mycroft

Mycroft held his hands up and tried to defend himself as Sherlock bombarded him in words.

“YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT…”

“Sherlock,”

“…OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE WORLD…”

“Sherlock,”

“…YOU PICK THAT!”

“SHERLOCK _SHUT UP_!”

Sherlock fell silent and looked at his brother in shock.

John and Greg jumped in shock and looked awkwardly at one another.

“I know that this is difficult for you, as been as you work so closely with Greg recently,” Mycroft started

Sherlock began to reply but Mycroft hushed him.

“No, listen. Ever since I was young I had never found a person who could accept me for who I am. Even when I was at college and then university no-one ever really looked at me and saw me who my whole value as a person. I’ve been living alone my whole life, I’ve never had someone to wake up next to me in a morning. When I did finally find one person who I thought that they accepted me the sheets were cold the next day. So I threw myself into work and tried to convince myself that I didn’t need anyone, that there was no-one for me in the world. But ever since I met Greg I have felt better, a better person, a better man, I feel like I have a reason to get up in a morning, a reason to live here because I have someone to bring home.” Mycroft looked at Greg sympathetically “I didn’t want them to find out like this, I promise you. But Sherlock you have John and I don’t think that you appreciate that wonderful advantage you have with that. You have someone that will get you up if they don’t see you in a morning, who will keep an eye on you. I don’t. That’s why I need Greg; he’s everything you have with John,”

Sherlock made a face.

“Okay, not on a physical sense but there _is_ that feeling of someone being _there_ for you and that’s what I need. You might not completely understand but I need you both to accept this and move on, okay?”

John smiled a little at Mycroft and then looked back at Greg.

Sherlock just looked shocked.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy together, Mycroft, Greg,” John said, looking at the men before pulling off the blanket from the one-seater sofa and opening it and giving it to Greg who smiled appreciatively to him.

“Come one Sherlock,” he said before grabbing the sleeve of the detective and hauling him out of the apartment.

“But it’s not natural, John,” he moaned before giving in and let himself be dragged from the room “my brother is having _sex_.”

The two men in the apartment heard the door slam closed.

“Well that went better than I thought it would considering the circumstances,” Mycroft  said, letting out a long breath and flopping onto the sofa

“Yeah, I think that Sherlock calling me ‘that’ at the top of his voice is such a compliment,” Greg said quietly sitting next to his boyfriend

“Come on, let’s go back to bed Greg,” Mycroft said, holding out his hand and letting Greg take it

“God, I love you Mycroft, even if no-one else ever sees it, I really honestly love you. So much so that I could stay with you for the rest of my life, see no one else, and be completely content,” Greg said, pulling Mycroft into a bone crunching hug.

“Thank you, Greg,"


End file.
